Earth-boring tools for forming wellbores in subterranean earth formations may include a plurality of cutting elements secured to a body. For example, fixed-cutter earth-boring rotary drill bits (also referred to as “drag bits”) include fixed blades and cutters secured to the fixed blades. It is known to form fixed-cutter steel drill bits by: (1) rough turning a wrought alloy bar; (2) heat treating the turned bar; (3) forming threads on the turned bar for connection of the drill bit to another sub, drill collar, or drill pipe; (4) machining a profile of the bit crown; (5) milling blades, junk slots, waterways, nozzle holes, and cutter pockets in the bit crown; (6) positioning cutters within the cutter pockets; and (7) positioning nozzles within the nozzle holes. This fabrication process is performed individually for each drill bit, based on a preselected design, including position, length, width, angle, and other parameters of the blades, drilling profile, cutters, nozzles, etc. Such fabrication processes are often time-consuming and expensive.